Inside A Writer's and A Psycho's Mind
by Midnight and Sky
Summary: this is my story it's not from an anime i made it myself from my own mind
1. chapter 0 the intro

Skit 0: Inside A Writer's and A Psycho Artist Mind

Ello I'm Midnight and I'm the writer here. I'm guessing you gents and ladies are wondering who psycho is. He is one of my patients, I study him. I see how he moves, reacts to things, and see what goes through his mind... Trust me people he is not normal, he is a very dangerous man. But since you guys insist I will let him typ\talk even though it's my laptop (eye twitches)

_**Hallo im psycho my real name is unknown so please call me sky or whatever you like frankly i dont give a fu-**_ don't you dare say that word sky._** oh calm your self mid im just having fun with the readers **_I don't care I'm still watching you_**. Okay okay its not like i was planing on killing the readers.**_ Okay i think that's enough out of you sky.

Well let's get back to business, okay everyone this is no love story or action pack story (chuckles) or yaoi/Yuri story it's whatever goes through your guys minds. Hey whatever goes through your minds is your business but whatever goes through our minds is also your business. Because whatever we think about I write down. That's why I'm the writer in this. Well I shall be back DON'T LET SKY GET ON THE LAPTOP (gets up and leaves).

_**Hmmm i dont see mid anywhere i guess its my time to shine well i think this is just idiotic dont you think readers but hey mid is the writer im just the thinker oh no i hear mid coming back well i guess i shall see you later readers (gets up and goes sits on a small rubber chair)**_

(comes back and checks sky) seem like every thing is okay. So Where should we start with our skit huh sky?_** Lets start with the part with the tits**_ (blushes) what are you talking about? _**You know tits boobs jugs melons god you act like you havnt seen teets before**_ (blushes even harder) I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AND YES I HAVE SEEN SOME!_** looking at porn doesnt count duh**_

NO I SEEN REAL ONES BEFORE!**_ WHEN was the last time you got lade huh (looks at mid with a suspicions face)_** that's none of your concern (looks away from sky). _**what are you looking at the wall**_ maybe I am don't worry about it.

_**Alright alright lets just get this damn skit thing over with**_ Fine let's do it._**Hmm do you have any idea how gay you sound right now**_, _**(no offense to any ones sexuality i have no problem with it,**_ I don't either) wait what did I say that made me sound "gay"_** just shut up and let's just get this over with it (evil chuckles)**_ (laughs) oh get it over with huh (winks)?_** (Face palm) Shut up you writing troll**_ okay okay there's no need for you to get mad.

_**Shut up before i rip your face off**_ God you don't have to be so gruesome about it, (serious face) I'll make sure I have my tranquilizer gun by my side (pats side) (happy face) well shall we get started.

Okay if you guys are wondering why this is called skit 0 it's because we're not going to role play yet. I'm not to sure about skit 1 but i know we will tell you guys how we look. This skit is just telling you what our names are and personality. As you can see I'm the sweet kind of person. And he's just a freak.

_**Arent you suppose to be my doctor**_ I know I'm your doctor so can you just be quit and let me end this already. Well this is all for now but skit 1 we're going to tell you guys how we look so bye signing out. _**Make sure you keep those faces nice and perky for me everyone (evil smile)** _okay I think you've had too much fun today (gives sky a shot to make him go to sleep) well bye-bye for now.


	2. Chapter 1 how we look

_**Hallo again its me sky (chuckles) if you are wondering where mister writer is well hes with another patient he always say i'm not is favorite patient even though i know i am (laughs) since this skit is about how we look i will tell you about me**_

_**i have black hair grey eyes and i have bags under them i hardly sleep because all the screaming in my head oh well lets go back and talk about my face again shall we i have stitches on both sides of my cheeks and no theyre not attached to my ears nor my lips theyre just on my cheeks**_

_**no i'm not this stupid jeff guy everyone is obsessing about to be honest his work is sloppy if i do say so myself and also i'm not "L" either oh another thing personally i don't like my victims to be asleep because i want my face to be the last thing they see in this mad world**_

_**lets go back to my face i have one long stitch on my lip because some damn asshole slammed my face against the wall if you are thinking that mid did that to me you are sadly mistaken i wouldnt dare let him touch me even if he tried im sure he wouldn't have the strength to do so... (slightly looks at the wall and chuckles a little) look at**_

_**me always getting off topic lets talk more about my face i have stitches on my nose like i said before someone slammed my face against the wall so i broke my nose that day mid always tells me i have 2 split personalities but i dont think i do i think hes just a dumb ass trying to make everything his way (laughs softly) its funny when i think about it i really hate his guts but yet i cant kill him well got to go Hes coming**_

Ello everyone did you miss me? (laughs) I'm kidding or am I (winks)?_** (Face palm) mid stop flirting with the readers you don't know if some are dudes**_ oh I know but sadly men I don't like men in that way I love women I love everything about them (gets lost in thoughts with a weird perverted face)._** Especially their tits hey are you listening to me (snaps fingers)**_ wait what's going again?

_**You zoned out again you know i could have jumped out that window**_ what window? There's no windows in here Sky_** (looks around) what there was a window right there (points) not to long ago**_ Sky I think you need a long good rest here I'll take you back to your room. Okay well let's get back to me. I'm assuming you readers are wondering how I look. To be honest I don't really like telling anyone how I look.

Since that last chapter I said I will tell and I'm a man of my word. So i have no choice but to tell you. First of all I ware a mask don't ask why I just do. See I told you readers that I will tell you whatever is all my mind I never said I will tell you what's be hind my mask. Oh I already know what you people are thinking no I'm not this Tobi person I'm not this kakashi person you speak of or even that kakuzu fellow.

I'm just simply me (laughs softly) I'm acting like Sky getting off topic... Back to my face. (Clears throat) i have green eyes short black and green hair the sides of my head is shaved. I have a scar on my left eyebrow i forgot where i got it from so please be kind and don't ask. I where a germ mask and no i don't mean a german mask. I'm british by the way like you guys care but I'm tell you anyways (smiles because sky walks back in the room)

oh and if you guys are wondering how old I am I'm 18 and yes I'm a doctor. I got all my diplomas when I was 13 years old. And been working ever since. Well Sky is back would you like to say anything to the readers? _**Smart my ass your dumb as a dog**_ Says the one who is in the mental hospital.

_**(sky sits upside down in a chair with a mad face)**_ well would you like to say anything to the readers besides insulting me? Maybe tell them how old you are or something about your self._** I guess i'm 16 years old i really hate this place its to bright it drives me crazy**_ (midnight laughs) _**why the fuck are you laughing**_ oh no reason it's just that you are crazy why do you think you're in here?

_**One i'm not crazy two your just being an ass**_ how about this i'll just leave you alone for a while and let you talk to the readers how does that sound?_** Go fuck off before i eat your ugly face and play with your organs**_ you don't mean that. _**Oh i sure do mean it**_ okay since you say that then tell me this why haven't you tried?_** Just shut up and leave me alone**_

okay I'll leave you alone just don't do anything crazy. (Midnight Walks out the room)_** (sky looks down and all he hears is a voice)**_ _come on sky boy let's go have a little fun with Midnight once you have him in your hands and squeezing that throat of his I'm sure he won't be able to say anything doesn't that sound like fun huh sky boy?_

**_ Leave me alone_ your not real stop coming in my mind Black Mist **_oh__ boo your not fun maybe the readers would like to see that how about it readers?** Leave me the fuck alone your not real your nothing your just an image **O__H AM I NOW THEN WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!_ (midnight comes back) Sky are you okay?_** LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE (Sky throws a lamp)**_

(Midnight dodges the lamp and tackles Sky down and hugs him) Sky everything will be okay stop thinking about him. _**HES RIGHT THERE ABOVE YOU!**_ Sky i know he's right there but in order for him to go away you have to calm down can you do that for me? _(Black Mist vanishes and an echoes voice says) i will be back for you sky boy._ Are you calm sky? Oh it looks like he fell asleep well I guess this all for now readers bye-bye.


End file.
